On Christmas Eve
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: How did the Titans girls spend their Christmas Eve? JinxKid Flash, StarxRobin, TerraxBB, Ravenx?, BeexCy // TOO. MUCH. FLUFF! Read at your own risk! XD


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own TT

**

* * *

**

**.Bee.**

Bumble Bee sat at her desk, a pen in one hand, and a piece of paper in front of her. She read the words on the paper again "Dear Santa Clause, im not asking for much this Christmas. All i really want is" and the letter stopped. She hadnt the courage to write what came next, in fear of jinxing it. Of course, bee didn't believe in Santa Clause anymore. She had stopped believing in him a long while back. But maybe, just maybe, there was a shred of hope her wish would come true. With that in mind, she worked up the courage to write the final word in her letter. Then she re-read it.

"Dear Santa Clause," she paused, paranoid that someone was listening. "im not asking for much this Christmas. All I really want is" she stopped as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Cyborg"

She folded the letter and put it in an envelope, sealing it tightly. Then she took the letter, and burned it. Nobody had the need to see it. Especially her.

**.Jinx.**

Jinx sighed in frustration. Was there no end to her team-mates idiocy? Tonight they were all in their pajamas, huddled on the sofa eating popcorn, watching some stupid Christmas special about someones Grandmother getting run over by a reindeer. In few words, it was childish and stupid.

'I'm gonna die' Jinx thought as the idiotic characters on the screen started singing. 'I just know im gonna die' she looked over to the five boys, who were currently engrossed in the silly movie. 'Maybe I can make a break for it' It was actually pretty easy to get away. The boys were to focused on the TV to notice her leave. It was one of the only times Jinx would thank the heavens for being ignored.

She quickly dashed off to her room and sunk into her bed. Usually she would enjoy the quiet and tranquility her room provided, but tonight it seemed dreary and unemotional.

"Maybe a bit of fresh air will clear my mind" she decided as she grabbed a coat and put it on. She took the stairs up to the roof. She gasped. The city was covered in lights. The sight of all the shimmering bulbs of different colors, bunched up like this was…surreal. Almost like a sea of stars.

She sat down, admiring the sights below. It was amazing. She sighed in content. There was only one thing that could make this moment better, but she would never admit it to herself. She hugged her knees and sighed. It was so calm up here. So…beautiful.

A guts of wind blew past her and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that" Jinx mumbled, enjoying the heat Kid Flashs body provided.

"Why not" he teased

"Cause I might do this…" her eyes glowed pink, and Kid Flash 'accidentally' tripped on a rock, falling back, still holding onto Jinx. They came crashing towards the floor. Kid Flash landed on the cold hard cement, unlike Jinx, who's fall was broken by Kid Flash.

"I'm ok, my body broke the fall" Kid Flash said, groaning. Jinx laughed, which in turn made Flash laugh. Jinx shivered slightly, despite her thick sweater. "Cold?" Kid Flash asked, wrapping an arm around Jinx.

Jinx snuggled up into his chest and shook her head. "Not anymore"

**.Starfire.**

Back and forth. Back and forth. The swings creacked as two lone figures swung in the swings of the otherwise empty park.

"Oh Robin, this is glorious!" Starfire yelled happily "I must inquire, why have we never gone on these 'swings' before?" She asked her companion, Robin, who was on the swing next to hers.

"Well…I don't know Star" he answered truthfully. He watched as the Tamaranian princess swung happily, her red hair flying every which way. She looked gorgeous, maybe even more so in the moonlight.

"Marevlous!" Starfire yelled. As she started going higher and higher. Suddenly, the swing broke, sending Starfire flying into the snow.

"Starfire!" Robin ran after her, getting on his knees as he checked to see if she was alright. "Star, are you alright?"

"I am…unharmed, Robin" she nodded and he helped her up. That's when Robin noticed a small gash in her left arm. Blood was dripping down it.

"Star, your bleeding" he exclaimed, holding her arm closer so her could see the damage. Starfire gasped, and Robin could only guess that the snow had numbed the pain. "Here" he took of his jacket and ripped it, using part of it to bandage Starfires cut.

"But friend Robin, wont you be cold?" Starfire asked, with genuine worry.

"Your more important Star" he said, his face growing red.

"Thank you friend Robin" Starfire said, smiling. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "We should return to our friends. They must be worried" Robin could only nod as he followed Starfire back to the tower.

**.Terra.**

Delicious aromas wafted from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Man, I hope Cyborg finished cooking soon, cause im starving!" Terra said as she flipped the channels on TV, looking for something good to watch.

"I just hope he isn't cooking anything with meat in it" Beast Boy said, lying upside down on the couch.

"Why don't we just go check?" Terra finally suggested

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled. They both rushed over to the door, trying to get through at the same time. They got stuck and fell backwards.

"I think your elbow landed in my stomach" BB said, clutching his ribs.

"Oops" Terra said, blushing.

"Well alright, look who's standin under the mistletoe…" Cyborgs voice said merrily. Both BB and Terra looked up, and then at each other, blushing madly. "Ill just leave you two alone" Cyborg winked at BB before closing the door.

"Well, I, uh…guess we have to, um…" Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence, he felt Terra's lips press onto his. After a few seconds, they separated, Beast Boy a fire-engine red color. "Merry Christmas, Beast Boy" she whispered in his ear, and then she rushed off, giggling.

Beast Boy just stood there dumbfounded. Then he said the first words that came to mind. "Mmm, cinnamon favored"

**.Raven.**

Raven sat on the rocks, holding a steaming mug of tea in her hands. She shivered and took another sip out of her mug. Of course, there was no snow on the particular Island that the T-Tower was on, but that didn't stop it from getting cold as heck.

"Mind if I join you?" Terra asked from behind. Raven shook her head, but didn't answer or turn around. Terra sat next to her and giggled. She seemed awfully giddy all of a sudden.

"Let me guess" Raven started "You and Beast Boy finally 'hit it off' " Raven asked. Terra sighed dreamily and nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked

"Well, a) Your smiling and giggling like a moron, no offense" Terra nodded and motioned for Raven to continue "and B) I read your mind"

"Oh" she nodded again. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until Raven spoke again.

"Terra?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you? You know, as friends?" Raven asked. "You know, have like a girl-to-girl talk?"

This caught Terra completely off guard. Raven, RAVEN, was asking her, Terra, to have a girl-on-girl talk with her? Not something you saw everyday. "Uh, sure, I guess. Shoot" Terra answered. Curiosity was a powerful force.

Raven bit her lip. "Whats it like?" she finally asked

"Huh?" Terra frankly had no clue what Raven was talking about. She could have been talking about anything.

"You know…love. Whats it like?" Raven asked again

Terra smiled dreamily. "Its, its…its wonderful" she finally answered. "Its kind of hard to explain"

"But, but how do you know?" Raven was seeming less and less, well, Raven-like with each passing moment.

"That your in love?" she stopped to think for a minute "Well, you get tongue tied whenever you see him, and you wish you could spend forever with him. You just have this gut instinct, this little voice in the back of you head telling you 'He is the one'. You just know" Terra finally answered. Raven nodded, processing the information. "Well, I think im going to go inside, its getting kind of cold" Terra stood up and left, looking back once to see what Raven was doing, then she walked into the tower.

"Hmm, someday Raven, someday" Raven whispered to herself. For now, she was bound to being completely emotionless by her Father. But one day she would take that risk. One day she would fall in love. One day. She just knew it.


End file.
